Games
by Ai Usagi
Summary: Read to find out what it is! : If you are not a TamakixHaruhi fan, please don't flame me. I am jsut a good little girl writing fanfiction....


Games

By Ai Usagi

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club in any way.

Author's Note: Forgive me if characters are OOC. I'm very bad at making them that way… Set after chapter 70 in the manga. I might make more than one chapter, it all depends. Oh, well, better get to the story!! ^//////^

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"Hey, Hikaru!!! I have an idea for a game! And of course it involves Haru-chan and Tama-chan!!!!" Hikaru, almost practically burst into flames at the sound of that name. And to make him even more steamed, it was most likely a game to get Haruhi and Tamaki together. The twin with his ash black hair (he dyed it because he thought it would be cooler, or at least that's why I think he dyed it, but I didn't read that chapter) replied with words full of flames, "Kauoru!!!!! Why the hell would I want to get those two together?!! I hate him, and I'm not going to help win!!!!!" "Geez! You don't have to be so harsh! Oh well, I guess I can't help it. I was going to throw in some pictures of Haruhi that I photo-shopped out, but I guess I'm just going to have to give these to someone else!" "WHAT?!!! NO!! NO!!! I take it back!!!! I'll play the game, Kauoru!!!! Just give them to me!!!" "Humph. Fine, but only after the game is over, Hikaru. And of you sabotage the game; you'll be my slave for a decade" (ten years) "I promise not to sabotage the game!!! I'll play fairly!!!" "Okay!!! Now let me explain the rules!! ~. ^" "Whaaaat?!! There are rules?!" "Yes, Hikaru, there ARE rules. 'Cause as you know, every great game has a couple or two rules. Rule 1. No sabotaging the game, or else. Rule 2. We must do everything in our power to help Haruhi win this game, or else. Rule 3. NO FLIRTING WITH HARUHI, UNLESS SHE SAYS SO, or else. Rule 4. While playing this game, we cannot and mustn't reveal Haruhi's true gender, or the game will be over. Follow this rule, or else. Rule 5. Do not inform anyone else about this new game, or else. The Host Club will figure it out anyways, so there's no need to tell them. Break any of the rules, especially rule one, and you'll be my slave for a decade, possibly two decades. Do you understand the rules, Hikaru?" At that precise moment, after quite a lot of puppy dog whimpers and whines, you could hear a gulping sound coming form Hikaru's throat. "Yes sir! So, when am I getting the pictures again?" "Oh, Hikaru, why would you need pictures when you have me, Kauoru?" "WHAT?!!! I ONLY AGREED TO THIS FOR THE PICTURES!!!!!" "Ah, Hikaru, you're never any fun anymore. You'll get them once Haruhi wins the game. The longer it takes for her to win, the longer it'll take for you to get the precious pictures." Kauoru smiled a mischievous grin, obviously enjoying Hikaru's anger problems for once. He couldn't wait to see how he'd respond. "Huh? Oh, hai!! I will do anything to get my hands on some pictures of Haruhi!!! If she loves me after this, it real proves that I'm twice the man as Tamaki." "Hikaru, I don't think that's going to happen. Remember what happened the last time you asked her out? She straight out denied you. Ah, but I did certainly enjoy the look on her face when you asked her if it was because she loved Tamaki, but she denied it. Although she clearly was lying. Oh, do you also remember the time she got kidnapped and how we all went after her to save her. Too bad Tamaki got to her first. I think that left quite an impression on her. And you got so jealous that you pushed Tamaki across the room, and you looked like you were on fire." (The two previous events actually did happen in the manga. Somewhere between chapters 57-70, but I can't remember the exact chapter.) "I was not on fire!!! And I was NOT jealous of all things!!!" "Uh, huh. Try to explain that to everyone else, especially Tono-san." "Grrrrrrrrr." "Hey, Hikaru? Can I borrow your cell phone? I need to call Haruhi!" "What happened to your cell phone?" "I lost it... T_T" "Fine, just don't use up too much of my minutes."

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

To be continued in chapter 2. Okay everyone, I know this chapter starred the twins but don't freak out. I am dedicating this to my friend who I nicknamed M&M. She is a Hittachin Twins fangirl. Plus, I like the atmosphere of the story. Oh, for those who review, you get cookies. And for those who figured out exactly what the game is, you get cookies, ice-cream, cake, and any other food you want!! ^////^


End file.
